MBF-P03R Gundam Astray Blue Frame 2nd Revise
The Astray Blue Frame 2nd Revise is a variant of MBF-P03third Astray Blue Frame Third developed by the Serpent Tail. First appeared in photo series Mobile Suit Gundam SEED VS Astray. The unit is piloted by Gai Murakumo. Technology & Combat Characteristics The original Blue Frame relied on speed, light armor, and a shield with an anti-beam coating for its defense. The Second Revise is still a high speed mobile suit, but it features a greater amount of armor. This increases overall weight but the Tactical Arms backpack, when mounted on the back, increases the mobile suit's mobility to compensate. It's new Tactical Arms has been upgraded slightly and now has newer modes including the new Gatling Arm and Sword modes. Armaments ;*"Armor Schneider" Combat Knifes :A signature aspect of all of Gai's mobile suits, the Blue Frame 2nd Revise is armed with two "Armor Schnieder" combat knives. These are used in extreme close combat when the Tactical Arms II is unsuitable. ;*"Armor Schneider" retractable foot combat knife :These are essentially the same as the combat knives, but are placed in the Blue Frame's feet and heel. This allows Gai to either kick an opposing mobile suit at close range or anchors when climbing up/down a steep ledge ;*Tactical Arms II :A significant upgrade over the original Tactical Arms seen on the Blue Frame Second L, the Tactical Arms II remains as a multi-mode unit capable of independent flight. :;*Flight Mode :The standard form of the Tactical Arms II, it is used to help the Blue Frame move faster than normal. :;*Gatling Mode :Carried over from the original Tactical Arms, the Gatling mode requires Blue Frame 2nd Revise to be at a fixed position, as the two sharp edges of the sword mode provide stability while firing. :;*Gatling Arm :An extension of the Gatling mode, the whole of the Tactical Arms II folds up into a a large handheld Gatling gun. This makes it easier for Gai to fire upon multiple targets. :;*Sword Mode :The second most used form of the Tactical Arms II. The two binders for flight mode combine together and two small edges on the inner portion of the Tactical Arms extend to reveal the tip of the sword, which automatically transforms. :;*Sword Arm Mode :Another new form of the Tactical Arms II, the whole Tactical Arms II (sword mode) splits in half at the Gatling gun and become fixed attachments to Blue Frame's arms. Two energy beams then protrude from the separated halves. History The Orb Union's Morgenroete corporation built five Astray prototype mobile suits at Heliopolis, the MBF-P01 Astray Gold Frame, MBF-P02 Astray Red Frame, MBF-P03 Astray Blue Frame, MBF-P04 Astray Green Frame and MBF-P05LM Astray Mirage Frame, that were used to base the 5 GAT-X series Gundams that they assisted the Earth Alliance's Atlantic Federation in creating. They successfully copied the EA's beam rifle and saber technology, but Morgenroete did not have access to the Phase Shift armor design, and compensated by making the Gundam Astray units lighter and more agile than their EA counterparts. Unlike Gold Frame, Blue Frame was fitted with only Orb hand plugs, and thus could not use Earth Alliance weapons. On January 25, CE 71, ZAFT's attack on Heliopolis to steal the Alliance Gundams also unknowingly interrupted the Astray project. In order hide their progress, Orb's military decided to destroy the Astray lab. Coordinator Rondo Gina Sahaku, an Orb nobleman, disagreed and attempted to save the 3 completed suits. He uploaded specifications into Blue Frame's computer for use of a variety of optional weapons and equipment, including a high-mobility booster and an enhanced head sensor. Blue Frame was soon located by another Coordinator, pilot Gai Murakumo of the Serpent Tail mercenary company, who had been hired to eliminate all evidence of the Astray program. After being double-crossed by his employer (having seen the suits, Gai himself had become evidence of their existence), Gai teamed up with Red Frame pilot Lowe Guele to defeat him. Gai kept Blue Frame for his own use, and the two Astray pilots encountered one another several more times, sometimes as allies and sometimes on opposing sides. After Gai's disappointment onto the MBF-P03third Astray Blue Frame Third, the Serpent Tail upgraded the unit and then gave it a new revision. The result is the Astray Blue Frame 2nd Revise. It's first battle against the Librarian is with the Carbon Human Clone of Rondo Ghina Sahaku and his MBF-P05LM Astray Mirage Frame but with the Blue Frame was being heavily damaged in the process with Gai surviving the battle. The Tactical Arms IIL has been modified and passed on to the Red Frame, but the suit is later repaired by both Junk Guild and Serpent Tail as Gai finally recovered after his encounter with Ghina. Later, after Gai has been fully recovered, he uses his Astray Blue Frame 2nd Revise to battle against Ghina once again while Canard Pars in his YMF-X000A/H Dreadnought H battling against ND HE. However, Gai managed to defeat Ghina but he escaped from the battlefield. And then Gai joined up with Canard and Lowe to go to the Librarian Works's homebase with ND HE's guideance. However, in Librarian's headquarters, He, Lowe and Canard are battling against Prayer Reverie in his LN-ZGMF-X13A Nix Providence. Gai and Canard was able to defeat Prayer but in that moment, Prayer confesses about Librarian's true goal and what Prayer has been trying to achieve. After knowing Librarian and Prayer's goals, He and Lowe are encountered Ghina once again and Gai immediately battling him in the final battle while Lowe are standing watching them. Pics Gallery References External Links *Blue Frame 2nd Revise Details from Official SEED vs Astray site